


Confession thing

by minteafresha



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minteafresha/pseuds/minteafresha
Summary: very short page of Martha-Bethany interaction for when they go toward the Jaguar because i'm PETTY.This is to replace the Martha-Spencer love confession scene.
Relationships: Martha Kaply | Ruby Roundhouse/Bethany Walker | Professor Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Confession thing

Bethany led the group to the Jaguar, and Martha walked with her. Martha was glad that it was a little dark so Bethany wouldn’t be able to tell that she was a little flustered, trying very hard to find the words to talk to her.

After a decent while of walking, Martha said, “Bethany… I just want to let you know… that it was nice. To get to know you. It’s kind of sad that detention and getting stuck in a video game is what it takes for people like… people like us to talk to one another.”

Bethany looked at the map one last time and then folded it. “Well just think of it like we have really good luck. If it weren’t for this game, I wouldn’t have met you-“

“-but we’re in the same grade,” Martha interrupted.

“Like _really_ met you. You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Martha wrung her hands.

“And if it weren’t for this game, you wouldn’t have been able to learn how to do all that awesome fighting stuff.”

“Oh, no. No, that wasn’t me. That was aaaall Ruby.” Martha rubbed her arms.

Bethany could tell it was more humid than it was cold, and looked suspiciously at Martha. “What the hell are you saying? It takes guts to go out there like that and make that first step. Just because this is a game, doesn’t mean it’s not real. It’s totally real.”

“I guess you’re right. You’re weirdly right about everything.”

“You can say that again.”

Martha smiled. “And you’re really selfless and brave too. You know, for bringing Alex back to life. And for volunteering to face the Black Mamba.”

“That’s enough, stop it, it was nothing!” Bethany fanned herself with the map and laughed. Martha laughed along with her, except more nervously.

Bethany stopped fanning herself and looked Martha in the eye. “Martha… I know you know you’re smart and brave too. If you want to tell me something, just tell me.”

Martha looked away. “Oh. Sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. It’s okay.”

Martha sighed and said nothing.

Bethany said, “Did… did I scare you? What did I say?”

Martha said, “No it’s okay. I just don’t know how to say it. I’m kind of scared and embarrassed and happy all at once. About … you.”

Bethany peered at Martha. “Martha?”

Martha said, “I think I’m in love with you.”

Bethany held the map to her chest. “Oh…”

Martha started backpedaling back toward Fridge, Spencer, and Alex. She said, “I’m sorry, it’s stupid. I don’t even know you that well."

“No, Martha, it’s okay.” Bethany grabbed Martha’s hand.

They stopped walking. Before the others could catch up, Bethany said, “I’m kinda in love with you too.”

Martha smiled and the two of them kept walking, holding hands.

Then Bethany let go. “Wait, I have to look at the map again.” Both of them laughed as they looked at the map together.

Martha, seeing the map was blank, remembered how much magic was in Jumanji. She sighed with a mixture of happiness and sadness for all the trouble this game had caused them all.


End file.
